Warren aka Labyrinth part 2
by Raven L. Rose
Summary: After her mother's death, Laura wishes to retreat into a fantasy world. Sometimes what you wish for isn't always wonderful.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, hope you like! R&R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the movie Labyrinth, such as Sarah and Jareth. So yeah.duh.  
  
Here Lies Sarah Henson Devoted Wife, Mother, Dreamer And Writer.  
  
The funeral passed by in a blur, Laura just couldn't believe that her mother was gone. It wasn't fair. Now who would be around for her to talk to, her mother was the only person who really understood her. Her father was always away on business trips and such, and her older brother treated her like she was invisible. Sometimes she wished that she could disappear, or go off to some distant magical land. Anything would be better than reality. With her father away so much, the children would have to move in with their grandparents, nothing could be worse. Laura just wanted to run away, but she didn't know how.  
  
"Laura? Laura are you up there, come down." her grandmother called from the bottom of the stairs.  
Unhurriedly, Laura came downstairs. She didn't feel like dealing with them right now. She just wanted to retreat into her books and never come out. Laura looked much like her mother did at her age; some would even think they were twins. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, and her dark eyes could pierce into your soul.  
"Your grandfather and I are going out tonight," the women said, putting her earrings on. "You and your brother will be fine at home, right?"  
"Yes Grandmother," it had only been six months since her mother died and her grandmother had all ready moved on. Laura had a feeling that the women never liked the girl.  
"Ok," she smiled, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to go out."  
"Leave her alone," her grandfather said chuckling, coming up from behind her. "She's like her mother, loves to stay home and read. Takes of the stress of raising them."  
Her mother.just the mention of it hurt.  
Her grandmother rolled her eyes slightly. Yes, she never really loved Sarah like a daughter.  
"Speaking of your mother, I found one of her old books. Thought you might want it," her grandmother said, handing her a small red book. It was called the Labyrinth.  
"Thanks Grandmother," she remembered her mother telling her that this was one of her favorite books. Her mother could almost recite the whole thing.  
"We'll be home late dear, don't wait up," they said as they left.  
Laura walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch, and opened the book. Her mother had told Laura her own rendition of the Labyrinth so many times, that the book seemed familiar. She wished her mother were there with her to share it with her.  
"I'm going out runt," her brother said putting his jacket on. Rain poured down, and thunder boomed overhead. He was a tall dark haired boy, handsome in the tough guy kind of way.  
"But Drew," she whined. Ever since her mother died she hated her brother leaving her side for some reason.  
The boy huffed. "Laura give me a break, I'm going out. Just stay home and read your dumb books."  
"You know someday I may disappear, and you'd never notice."  
"Well that would be wonderful wouldn't it?" the boy said sarcastically. "Maybe you'll go to the goblin city, like the one mom told us about. You'd fit in perfectly."  
"Maybe I will!"  
"I'd have to wish you there of course," since the mother had died, the boy could be malicious. "Hmmm.. should I? What was it that I was supposed to say? I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" He chuckled and walked out.  
"Funny Drew," she huffed and stomped upstairs. Flinging her bedroom door open, Laura was met face to face with a tall blond haired man, and screamed. 


	2. Chapter two

"Hello Laura," the man said with a smirk.  
Backing up against the wall, she trembled. What was this man doing in her house? "Who are you?" she squeaked.  
He chuckled, "An old friend of your mothers.the goblin king Jareth."  
Is he joking? She thought. Laura hoped he was. "Why are you here?"  
He strolled around the room a bit, with is cape dragging on the floor, he inspected her things. "You should know the answer to that question my dear," he said, turning to look at her. "Your brother asked for you to be taken away, and here I am to claim you."  
She didn't know what to say, her voice was stuck in her throat. It has to be a bad dream, she thought. This can't be real.  
"Oh, but it can be real," Jareth looked at her for a moment. "You look so much like her."  
Laura closed her eyes, "Just go away please." Was she aloud to wish him away?  
Jareth chuckled again, "No my dear, it isn't that simple." He took a glass orb out and began doing elaborate tricks with it. Laura couldn't help becoming mesmerized by it.  
Suddenly the room around her became hazy, and it was as if she was floating. Colors flew by her, and she felt dizzy. Before she knew it she was in a shimmering ballroom filled with people, wearing a puffy white gown. I must be dreaming, she told herself, but something in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't. The party was so beautiful; she couldn't help being taken over by it. Spinning dancers wearing detailed masks, and the room was heavenly. But everything felt odd to Laura, she felt like every move took forever, like she had no control over her body. And it was as if all eyes were on her.  
Then Jareth came over to her and took her onto the dance floor. They began twirling around in a dance, and he enthralled Laura. He had power over her, both of them knew it, and deep within fear held in her heart. Laura had the strength and creativity of her mother; she just had to discover it in herself.  
"You'll be happy here Laura," he said to her softly.  
"But my." for some reason, she couldn't remember the reason she wanted to be away from this wonderful place. "But I have to go back." Back where? Everything was fuzzy.  
"Where would you like to go back to?" he said with a smile. His magic was working on her.  
"I don't remember," she said, looking up at him.  
Jareth chuckled, spinning and dipping her more. "Don't worry yourself dear, you'll get a headache." Yes, it was certain, he could love someone just as much as Sarah.  
You'll remember later, she told herself. Don't worry about it now, it can't be too important if I've forgotten.  
Just as Laura had gotten comfortable at the overwhelming ball, the room blurred again.  
Laura awoke with a groan, her head hurt a bit. That was the oddest dream I've ever had, she said to herself. Maybe I should stop reading before I fall asleep. She turned over in the bed, and opened her eyes. But Sarah wasn't in her bedroom like she expected, she was in Jareths castle. It wasn't a dream at all. 


End file.
